liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to attack using fiery plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who began to fight over the pod. During the fight, the pod was taken by a seagull, which took it back to its nest on the neighboring island of Niihau. When the seagull was unable to peck the pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. Seeing Gantu, Experiment 625, Jumba and Pleakley arrive on the island for him, 619 attacked and destroyed both factions' camps. When the two fractions noticed 619 (whom Lilo named Splodyhead), he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley and 625 to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, but refused to come down from the nest to finish them off due to his being outnumbered. After hours, a decoy raft was sent out onto the ocean by the six as bait, which Splodyhead took and blew up. Convinced the danger had passed, Splodyhead left the nest, allowing Jumba and Lilo to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped and captured by Gantu and Stitch. Realizing they both worked together, Stitch tried to make amends with Gantu by shaking hands with the latter, but Gantu just pushed the former aside. However, Lilo briefly lectured Gantu before they were all rescued from the island by Nani and David. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. In "Slushy", Splodyhead was sent to Slushy (523)'s ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger". In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. Splodyhead was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Splodyhead is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He also appears to share something of a grudge with Slushy. He is known to be hostile. He likes to pick off his victims one by one. When he gets food, he normally melts it. He can’t talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He is also friendly too, once you get to know him. He will fight for his friends till the end. Though, he does have an attitude. He is also single-minded. Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian-like dog experiment. He has a hole-like nose. He has red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead. He has blue eyes with purple-red spots around them. He has two red ears. He has sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose. He can also see in the dark, and climb on walls and ceilings.He is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series